Catch Me
by CaitlinStephanie06
Summary: Massie has walls built up around her. Can Derrick take them down? Inspired by the song.


"Love is a powerful thing," William Block had once told a twinkling eyed six-year old Massie Block.

The father and daughter had sat on the leather couch in the den, William watching golf and Massie sitting beside him colouring. Out of the blue, Massie asked him what love was, a word she had heard in class that day. Her father had pondered the question for a moment. Massie patiently waited, her royal purple crayon clutched in her tiny hand. He had told her that it was powerful and could cause many things, such as happiness but also tragedy. Massie struggled to comprehend all the big words her dad had said. At that young age she tried to understand what William had explained. She understood the words even more and more as she grew up.

Massie always kept those words close to heart, remembering exactly love could cause. She didn't trust easily. She had a hard time letting people in, scared of heartbreak. Most people thought she was just bitter and cold, but the truth was she was terrified. She hated feeling weak, so she didn't show her fear. Alphas didn't show weakness. But the fear was always there.

Massie was hesitant to date a boy, scared he would just use her or leave her feeling lost. She wanted love, she really did. She saw it everytime her parents looked at each other, each time Cam and Claire stood beside each other, brushing hands when they thought their friends weren't looking, and when Alicia and Josh smiled at each other. Massie wanted to have that look of love in her eyes. She wanted someone to call her own.

So she dated Landon Crane, he was charming and sweet. He shared some common interests with her, including their love for pugs. But Massie didn't feel that spark people often described. Her heart didn't pick up when she saw him. She didn't doodle his name in her book during class, and she didn't have the butterflies erupt in her stomach when he kissed her. She was disappointed. Massie didn't have that fairytale feeling.

From there on Massie didn't want a stable relationship with someone. She didn't let things last between her and any boys who flirted with her. She didn't find herself interested enough in a boy to give him a try. Massie didn't want to feel disappointed and heartbroken again. Her walls were up.

But then there was Derrick Harrington. With his caramel brown eyes, and messy dark blond hair he was perfect. He had that charming, confident smile. He had always been there, Massie had observed. Derrick was always in her group of friends, but they never really _knew _each other. Suddenly Massie started to feel butterflies when he locked eyes with her and sent her a grin. She felt herself awaiting moments when they'd talk or look at each other. She would count the times her smiled at her, and die when he didn't.

Their friends noticed too. It was about time, they all thought. They knew it was a matter of time before the two alphas got together. The girls noticed a more carefree and giddy side to Massie. The boys noticed Derrick grinning even more and laughing louder than usual. Massie felt like there was string pulling them together, as cheesy as it sounds. _Was this love?_ Massie wondered.

She went weak at the knees when they kissed. Her heart still wouldn't settle down long after she would say goodnight to him. Her stomach would scream just when she looked at him. She didn't want to set her hopes up too high, because every hello ends with a goodbye she would remind herself. She couldn't just open up her heart without a care. She was terrified of what he'd do.

Massie was scared of falling and Derrick not being there to catch her. But Derrick was hypnotizing. He had her laughing and smiling for random reasons. During class, she found herself smiling and giggling at the thought of him. He had her smiling in her sleep. She was doodling hearts and his name in class. Massie could feel it unravelling, his love was where she was falling. She was terrified, but she found herself opening up to him even more every day. But it was how she felt, and for the first time in her life she knew it was real.

Derrick loved her. He could feel it when he saw her. One day he just noticed a new side to Massie, he saw he in a different light. Derrick knew he loved her from the moment he saw her smile back at him during lunch. He loved seeing her shy smile and the slight pinkness in her cheeks. He wanted her, forever. Some might think he was just a silly teenager with a crush, but it was more than that to him. He knew Massie was scared, the idea of forever terrified her. Derrick wanted her to trust him, let her know that he was serious. He loved her. And Massie was slowly opening up to him. He was truly happy. Now he knew what Josh and Cam meant when they talked about Alicia and Claire. He knew what it was like to feel love towards someone. Love was powerful he had realized. Massie was hypnotizing. The mere thought of her was enough. The reminder that she was his girlfriend made him grin. She was his, but not completely. He was falling for Massie, hard. And she was falling for him, despite her best efforts.

Massie wanted him to run far away, take a step back, even though Derrick was far from suffocating her. It was overwhelming, but she liked it. She loved the happiness Derrick brought. She loved the pride she felt when she said he was her boyfriend. She loved when he grew jealous and protective when other boys flirted with her. She loved the adoring look he often gave her. She liked the reminder that he was hers. If this was love, she didn't want it to break. She was ready. Ready to except love. She gave up, and let her walls come down. So she fell for Derrick, and he was right there to catch her.


End file.
